Jeopardy
by EraganShan
Summary: Cyborg doesn't like the idea of Aqualad, Speedy, and Beast Boy wanting to ask Raven out so he makes them play Jeopardy to find out who's worthy of dating her.


This is a story me and my friend lisa5834 are writing. Hope you review and tell us what you think. -EraganShan

Hi guys! I look forward to working on this story with EraganShan and I hope you guys like it! -lisa5834

Chapter 1

"Friends! Come quick!" Starfire shouted from the living room.

Raven appeared first, teleporting from the floor. She saw the Titans East standing awkwardly behind Starfire. "Why are they here?" she asked.

Robin ran into the room and stood by Raven. "What's up Star?"

Cyborg walked in, followed by Beast Boy who let out a big yawn. "Star, it's too early for this stuff." he mumbled.

"Friends, the Titans East have decided to join us for the celebration of Blorthog!" Starfire said, hugging the Titans East.

Bumblebee coughed and said, "Star, can't breathe."

Starfire smiled and let them go. "I cannot wait to feast on the pudding of friendship with you!"

The Titans East face's paled. "Well, you asked for it." Robin said.

"Ooh, that reminds me. Bumblebee, would you like to join me in preparing the friendship pudding? Raven does not want to." Starfire asked.

"Sure." Bumblebee said, walking with Starfire to the kitchen. Mas and Menos looked at each other before nodding and following the girls.

"A decision I stand by." Raven mumbled, watching as Starfire starting throwing ingredients into a bowl.

Robin smiled and said, "You know we're going to have to eat some to make her happy."

"In that case, I'm going to meditate to prepare myself." Raven said, walking out of the room.

Robin watched her walk away. When she was out of view, he turned to Speedy and said, "How's it going?"

Speedy shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

Cyborg told everyone he would see them later and that he was going to work on the T-car.

Then Robin noticed something, Speedy was staring longingly after Raven. This set off a burst of anger and jealousy to course through Robin's veins. Robin angrily stomped down the hallway towards his room to avoid getting even angrier. As he did this, he also noticed Aqualad and Beast Boy staring in the direction Raven had went. What the heck was going on?

* * *

Robin was about to go to his room when he decided to go check on Raven instead. This holiday wasn't going to be an easy one for her to celebrate with all the attention of everyone in the tower.. Robin opened the door to Raven's room and she wasn't in there so he assumed she was on the roof. He made his way to the stairs that led to the roof.

When he got to the roof he saw Raven meditating. He went up behind her and began to tickle her sides. The second he did, Raven lost her concentration and began to fall. As she did, Robin held out his arms and caught her. When she saw it was him, she glared at him and stood up. When she was out of his grasp, she used her powers to throw him against the side of the wall to the stairwell.

The black energy held him against the wall. Raven walked over to him and stood a foot away from him. Robin gave her a smile and said, "So I see you're not ticklish."

Raven gave him a smile and said, "Guess not."

"I guess I'll just have to try something else." Robin said, not at all deterred by the fact that he was pinned to the wall.

Raven smirked at him and said, "You'll have some time to think because you're not coming down anytime soon."

Robin put on his best puppy dog face and looked her in the eye. "Raven, put me down."

Raven smiled and said, "I don't think I will, this is kind of fun."

"I'll have Starfire make you participate in the group hug later."

Raven looked at him a moment before saying, "Say please."

Robin shook his head. "You'll have to torture me before I say that!"

"Don't think I won't." she smirked.

"Fine. Raven, will you please let me go?" he said while rolling his eyes.

"I guess since you said please."

She dropped Robin to the ground and began to walk back to the edge of the tower to begin meditating again.

Robin hopped up and went to sit next to Raven while she was meditating, just looking at her, taking in her beauty.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys see Raven?" Speedy asked Beast Boy and Aqualad.

Aqualad scoffed. "Who didn't?"

"She had her hood down!" Beast Boy said.

"She looked HOT!" exclaimed Speedy

Beast Boy got an angry look in his eye and began to raise his hand to slap him when he remembered that Aqualad was there. "Do you even hear yourself? That's Raven you're talking about!"

"Oh come on. You were thinking it too." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, I've never seen her with her hood down. She's hot!" Speedy said.

"Me either really." Aqualad said.

"See you guys later." Speedy said while walking away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Aqualad asked.

Speedy stopped walking and said, "To ask Raven something."

"Ask her what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why she looked so hot. Duh?" Speedy replied.

"More like to ask her out." Aqualad mumbled.

"So what?"

"Well, let me know in which way she decides to reject you." Beast Boy said.

"Oh ha ha. You're hilarious. She'll say yes."

"You so sure?" Aqualad asked. "Maybe she'll say yes to me."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "You're BOTH asking her out!?"

"I guess so." Speedy said.

"Well- well I want to too!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Not if I ask her first!" Aqualad shouted, running out of the room. Speedy and Beast Boy ran after him.

As they were about to go through the door to get out of the living room, it opened to reveal Cyborg. The three rammed into him and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Cyborg stayed standing, looking strangely at the three. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

Speedy got untangled first and tried to run around Cyborg. Cyborg's hand shot out and he stopped Speedy from getting by. "C'mon Cy, let me go!" Speedy said, trying to get around him.

"What are you guys doing?" Cyborg asked again.

Beast Boy and Aqualad were trying to get around him now too but when he had his arms outstretched, Cyborg took up the whole doorway.

Beast Boy grunted and then said, "Nothing important, just gotta ask Raven something."

"Like?" Cyborg asked.

"Out." Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Speedy all said at the same time.

"Let me get this straight." Cyborg said. "You guys are all going to ask Raven out."

They all nodded. Cyborg stood there wide eyed with his mouth agape. He was appalled to think that they all wanted to date Raven. They hardly even knew her! Suddenly, Cyborg got an idea. "Meet me in the garage at five p.m. sharp. Don't be late and don't ask Raven out…. yet."


End file.
